Captive  Clones  Chaos
by AngelGirl569
Summary: Hacker decides to revisit an old scheme - With a twist! Can the Cybersquad defeat him in time?


SCENE: THE GRIMM WREAKER

Hacker is laughing evilly in the Grimm Wreaker.

Buzz: "What'cha so happy about boss?"

Delete: "Is it a bunny? Ooh, lemme see, lemme see!"

Hacker: "No you dunsbuckets!"

Turns to table with maniac look in eye

Hacker: "This... is my greatest invention yet!"

Delete: "I thought your greatest invention was the symettrizer thingy!"

Buzz: "Naw, it was the freeze ray!"

Delete: "Symettrizer!"

Buzz: "Freeze ray!"

Arguing continues, fighting breaks out in Hacker's chair.

Hacker: "Stop that!"

Pulls Delete and Buzz apart.

Hacker (mumbles): "I didn't even make a freeze ray."

Hacker: "I have created a machine that will make hundreds of copies of me and ONLY me!"

Hacker glares at Delete and black and white memory video of Delete clones being made come up.

Hacker: "My clones will spread chaos throughout Cyberspace while I relax at home! Those Cyberbrats won't be able to keep up with all the Hackers, and CHAOS WILL RULE!"

SCENE TWO: CONTROL CENTRAL

Motherboard: "Cybersquad! Cybersquad!"

Cybersquad runs into room.

Motherboard: "Hacker is attacking Solaria!"

SCENE: SOLARIA

People cheering, Cybersquad waving to the crowd, Hacker rocketing back off to Northern Frontier.

Motherboard (on skuaq):"Hacker alert! Hacker alert!"

Inez: "What? But he just rocketed back to the Northern Frontier!"

Motherboard: "Hacker is attacking Pottleville! You must hurry!"

POTTLEVILLE

People cheering, Cybersquad waving to crowd, Hacker rocketing back off to Northern Frontier.

Motherboard (on skuaq): "Hacker alert! Hacker alert!"

Cybersquad: "Again?"

SCENE: CYBERSPACE

Coup breaks down, Digit is making repairs.

Inez sits down

Inez: "Phew! I am pooped!"

Matt: I know what you mean! I'm almost as tired as I was rounding up all those Delete clones!"

Jackie snaps fingers

Jackie: "That's it!"

Matt & Inez: "What's it?"

Jackie: "Clones! Hacker's using clones to commit chaos all over Cyberspace at the same time!"

Digit: "You sure about this Jacks?"

Matt: "Yeah, maybe he's just ordered a cyber jet pack or something!"

Jackie groans

Jackie: "Matt, this is serious! If this keeps up, Hacker will win!"

Inez: "You're right!"

Matt: "Man, this is bad! But what can we do?"

Grimm Wreaker flies above, hand grabber begins to come out

Inez (points up): "Look! It's the Grimm Wreaker!"

Kids and Digit begin to scatter as hand grabber reaches out

Hand grabber grabs Inez, she screams

Jackie, Matt, and Digit: "Oh no! Inez!"

SCENE THREE: GRIMM WREAKER

Inez plops down onto floor in front of Hacker, who chuckles

Hacker: "Hello Inez. Welcome to the Grimm Wreaker, your new home!"

Inez: "New home? What are you talking about?"

Hacker (laughs evilly): "You are now my prisoner, and shall stay here until my demands are met!"

Inez: "What exactly _are_ your demands?"

Hacker: "Motherboard must give me all of Cyberspace, and you annoying Earth-brats as servants for eternity!"

Hacker laughs evilly

Inez: "You'll never get away with this Hacker!"

Hacker: "Just watch me!"

SCENE FOUR: CONTROL CENTRAL

Jackie, Matt, & Digit: "Motherboard, Motherboard!"

Motherboard: "Cybersquad! What is wrong? Where is Inez?"

Matt: "We figured out what Hacker's plan is!"

Jackie: "He's been sending clones of himself and sending them to commit chaos for him!"

Digit: "And right after we figured that out, he kidnapped her!"

Motherboard: "This is serious. Have you tried calling her on her squakpad?"

Jackie: "I'll do that right now!"

Jackie calls Inez on squakpad.

Jackie: "Hello?"

Hacker: "Hello Earth-brat!"

All: "Hacker!"

Hacker: "If you ever want to see your friend again, Motherboard must hand over all of Cyberspace to me and you annoying Earth-brats to be my slaves!"

Squakpad picture beeps off

Jackie: "Oh no! What are we going to do?"

SCENE FIVE: GRIMM WREAKER

Hacker (laughs evilly): "My plan is working to perfection!"

Inez: "What is your plan anyway?"

Hacker: "I'm glad you asked! I will send clones all over Cyberspace, and create so much chaos that all will submit to my rule!"

Hacker laughs evilly again

Inez: "Great plan, but where exactly does kidnapping me fit into your plan?"

Hacker: "You Earth-brats were defeating all my clones! You kids were getting too smart about my plan, and I needed something to distract you! What better way than to kidnap one of you? Now you will remain my slave forever!"

Hacker laughs, scene fades out.

SCENE SIX: CONTROL CENTRAL

Matt: "Man, what are we going to do?"

Jackie (exasperated and pacing): "I don't know Matt! Now be quiet so I can think!"

Digit: "Jacks, I know you're upset, but there's no reason to take it out on Mattie here!"

Jackie takes a deep breath, and looks up

Jackie: "You're right Digit. Sorry I got mad at you, Matt. There was no reason for me to take my anger out on you."

Matt: "It's all right Jacks. I understand you were upset. I mean, everybody makes mistakes!"

Digit: "I'm glad we're all happy here, but we need to find Inez!"

Motherboard: "Have you checked the squakpad tracking system?"

Matt: "I didn't know about that system! Let's try it!"

Motherboard: "To activate this system, you must add the codes of your three squakpads."

Digit: "Add the codes? Okay, what are the codes?

Motherboard: "871, 281, 408, and 012."

Jackie types numbers into squakpad.

Jackie: "Let's see, 2, 8, 1, and 1 again would be 22; 1, 0, 8, and 7 is 16; while 0, 4, 2, and 8 is 14."

Matt walks over

Matt: "Looks like that would be 141,622."

Jackie: "Great! I'll put the number into my squak!"

Jackie punches in numbers

Motherboard: "That is not the correct code. Access denied."

Jackie: "What? Let me try again."

Jackie repeats previous actions

Motherboard: "That is not the correct code. Access denied."

Matt: "Huh, I guess we calculated wrong!"

SCENE SEVEN: GRIMM WREAKER

Inez is coming up from a hand stand. Hacker walks in with Buzz and Delete

Hacker snaps his fingers. Buzz and Delete grab Inez's arms

Inez: "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Inez struggles against Buzz and Delete

Hacker: "Nothing, I would like to give you a gift!"

Inez stops struggling

Inez: "A gift?"

Hacker: "Yes, a lovely…necklace!"

Inez: "A necklace? Well…Okay…"

Hacker: "I'll only give it to you if you close your eyes. So close your eyes!"

Inez closes her eyes and waits

Hacker draws a high tech collar from behind his back and snaps it around Inez's neck

Inez opens her eyes and starts tugging at the collar

Inez: "Hey! What is this?"

Buzz: "It's an obvious collar!"

Hacker: "It's not an "obvious" collar you dunsbucket! It's an obedience collar, so this rat will do whatever I order her to!"

Inez: "You're cruel to do this!"

Hacker: "Thank you, I know!"

Hacker laughs

Inez: "What happens if I disobey your order?"

Delete: "The boss will electrocute you!"

Buzz: "Yeah, he'll put electricity through your body!"

Hacker takes Inez's chin in his hand and puts his faceclose to hers: "And that would hurt, wouldn't it my precious tot?"

Inez glares at Hacker, but says nothing

SCENE EIGHT: CONTROL CENTRAL

Jackie: "Mother B, can't you just activate the tracking device without the code?"

Motherboard: "Were I not infected by this virus, I would do that. Sadly, I cannot."

Matt: "Come on guys, we need to figure out this code!"

Jackie: "It's useless Matt, I've tried five times, and Mother B has rejected every one of them!"

Matt: "Let's think. Maybe we should try adding the combined ones, tens, and hundreds instead of just putting them next to each other."

Digit: "You know Mattie; you could be on to something there!"

Jackie: "Yeah! Let's try it!"

Matt takes out squak: "Let's see, 22 plus 14 plus 16 is…52!"

Digit: "Let's enter the code gang!"

Matt types in numbers

Motherboard: "That is not the correct code. Access denied."

Matt: "Well that didn't work; Now what?"

Digit: "Let's go back to Jacks' idea. I think she had something there!"

Jackie: "No Digit. That didn't work, remember?"

Matt: "Let's start at the beginning, with the ones."

Jackie: "That's 22!"

Digit: "Why don't we try writing them down?"

Matt: "Okay."

Matt takes notepad and pencil out from bag and writes numbers and their answer down.

Jackie: "Hey, wait a minute. The place value doesn't line up!"

Digit: "Huh?"

Jackie: "You know, place value, the lining up of numbers to keep them in the right places!"

Matt: "Hey, you're right!"

Jackie: "What if we try to line them up?"

Matt: "All right!"

Matt tries to line them up, fails

Matt: "This is impossible!"

Digit: "Too bad we can't just give those tens numbers to the other numbers!"

Jackie: "Dig, you're a genius!"

Digit: "I am? I mean, I know!"

Jackie: "If we give the twenty of the twenty-two to the sixteen, then the ones will line up!"

Matt: "That's great, but what happens to that twenty?"

Jackie: "Well, since the twenty will look like a two in the tens column, if we add the two to the sixteen, it will become eighteen!"

Digit: "I think I'm getting the hang of this. Can I try this one?"

Matt: "Sure Digit, go ahead!"

Digit: "Okay, so the one in the eighteen will go into the fourteen, giving the tens an eight, right?"

Jackie: "You got it Dig!"

Matt: "We're almost there! We just need to line up the fourteen!"

Jackie: "Okay, first we add the one to the fourteen, which equals fifteen."

Matt: "Right! Then we put the one over, and since there's nothing over there, the one goes into the sum!"

Digit: "Sum? What does that mean?"

Jackie: "The sum is the answer of a math problem where you add."

Matt: "So our answer is…1572!

Jackie: "Great! I'll enter the code!"

Jackie enters code into squak

Motherboard: "Access granted."

Motherboard's face is replaced with a map of Cyberspace with a red dot blinking, signaling Inez's location.

Matt: "Oh man! Is she in…a black hole?"

Motherboard: "No, only her squak is. Inez is perfectly safe on the Grimm wreaker on the north most point of the Northern Frontier."

Matt: "How did you know that?"

Motherboard: "The tracking scan also tracks people without their squaks, though it is harder."

Jackie: "Cool! So now we can find and rescue her!"

Digit: "That's great, but what about all those Hacker clones?"

Matt: "You're right Dig! What are we going to do?"

Jackie snaps her fingers

Jackie: "I know!"

Digit & Matt: "What?"

Jackie: "As we've traveled around Cyberspace, we've gathered a lot of friends! What if we asked them for help?"

Matt: "What kind of help?"

Jackie: "You'll see!"

LATER

Past friends are all in Control Central all talking

Matt: "Hello. Excuse me!"

Matt blows blow horn

Everyone covers their ears and becomes silent

Matt: "Finally. Thank you all for coming here. I know this is short notice, but we really need your help!"

Slider: "My dad and I are willing to help, but what exactly do you want us to do?"

Matt: "Thanks for your input Slider. Jackie will now explain what we need. Take it away Jacks."

Jackie: "Thanks Matt. Okay, here's the basic outline of what we know. Inez has been kidnapped."

Gasps from crowd, someone faints

Jackie: "Don't worry, because we have a plan."

Crowd sighs with relief, person wakes up from faint

Jackie: "Hacker has created clones, which are committing chaos all over Cyberspace as we speak."

Crowd gasps, person re-faints

Creech: "This certainly is a dilemma! What can we do to assist you?"

Jackie: "We need to rescue Inez, but we also need to defeat the clones. That's where you guys come in."

Matt: "We sent a fax to Dr. Marbles, and he created lots of mini clone-suckers for you guys to use. All you have to do is go home to your planet and suck up any Hacker clones you see."

Fluff: "How do we use the clone-suckers?"

Digit: "I'll be giving you guys a little lesson on how to use them before we all leave."

Jackie: "All right guys, Plan Rescue and Defeat is in action!"

SCENE NINE: GRIMM WREAKER

Hacker: "Inez!"

Inez enters wearing apron, looking beat up

Inez: "Yes Hacker…I mean, _Master_?"

Inez cringes

Hacker: "Ah, you remembered my new title. I shall be kind and not punish you…_this time_."

Inez: "Thank you Master. What was it you wanted?"

Hacker: "Ah yes, I would like the chimney cleaned again."

Inez: "Again? But I just cleaned!"

Hacker: "Yes, but I sat by a roaring fire in the fire place to stay warm, making it dirty again. It's cold up here in the north. I want everything to be spotless when the leaders of the Cybersites come to make me their king."

Inez (bows): "Of course Master. I'll get to it right away."

Inez leaves room, head hanging

Hacker: "I should make more of those collars. If I can tame an Earth brat in a day with one, imagine what I could do with Buzz and Delete!"

SCENE TEN: NORTHERN FRONTEIR

Coup lands, Jackie, Matt & Digit jump out wearing winter coats

Digit: "So this is the Northern most point of the Northern Frontier, huh?"

Matt: "No time for sight seeing now Dig'! We have to find the Grimm Wreaker, and rescue Inez!"

Digit: "Right! Let's go."

Snow is falling in a blizzard, Cybersquad is trooping on

Jackie: "Hey guys! I think I can see the Grimm Wreaker up ahead!"

Digit: "Good eye Jacks. Let's go."

Kids approach Grimm Wreaker, look in window, and see Inez obediently cleaning the fireplace with a broom

Matt: "Something's wrong. Inez looks way too willing to be cleaning chimneys for Hacker. What's going on?"

Jackie: "You're right! And it looks like something's around her neck, like a collar of some kind!"

Digit: "Maybe listening in at Hacker's window will give us some answers! Let's go."

Cybersquad moves over to next window and see Hacker

Digit: "What's he doing in there?"

Jackie: "It looks like he's calling someone. Think you could find a way for us to hear him Digit?"

Digit: "Sure Jackie!"

Digit pulls three stethoscopes out of chest hatch and presses them to window. All three listen to stethoscopes

Hacker: "Inez! Make me a celebration cake! Vanilla, not chocolate, mind you."

Inez (from out of screen): "Yes, Master!"

Inez sighs from out of screen

Matt: "Master? What's up with that?"

Jackie: "Shush Matt! I think he's about to say something."

Hacker: "Creating that obedience collar was a stroke of genius! I'll have to make more to use on her miserable little friends once they are in my power."

All three release stethoscopes from window

Jackie: "So that's why Inez was so obedient! She's being controlled by some sort of obedience collar!"

Matt: "I bet that's what was around Inez's neck! Hacker put an obedience collar on her!"

Digit: "I wonder what would happen if she didn't do what he told her to…"

Kids and Digit press stethoscopes to window again

Hacker: "I should have started threatening those brats a long time ago. If she disobeys me, I can electrocute her! It certainly is effective."

Kids remove stethoscopes again

Matt: "So that's what he's doing! If Inez disobeys him, she gets fried!"

Jackie: "She's already disobeyed him before, by the looks of her!"

Digit: "This is bad!"

SCENE ELEVEN: OTHER CYBERSITES QUICKLY FLASHING BY

Cybersquad's friends are sucking up clones, people are cheering in background

SCENE TWELVE: GRIMM WREAKER

Hacker: "Buzz! Delete! Come in here!"

Buzz and Delete enter

Hacker: "With that Earth-brat doing all the work around here, I have decided to fire you!"

Buzz and Delete faint

Jackie: It's freezing out here! It's so unfair that the bad guy gets to be warm and comfortable, while we turn to ice cubes standing in this blizzard out here!"

Matt: "You're right Jackie. We should try to get inside the Wreaker the next time that hatch opens!"

Digit: "Great plan Mattie."

Hatch begins to open, Buzz and Delete start to descend runway

Delete: "I can't believe Hacker fired us!"

Buzz: "It's that girl's fault, remember?"

Delete: "Her name is Inez. And it is her fault! If she hadn't shown up, we'd still be working for Hacker in the good old Grimm Wreaker!"

Jackie: "Did you hear that? Buzz and Delete got fired because Inez came to work for Hacker!"

Matt: "I wonder if they'd help us."

Digit: "Help us? Are you crazy?"

Matt: "Think about it. We want to free Inez from Hacker's control; they want to get their jobs back!"

Jackie: "We all have a common purpose, getting Inez away from Hacker!"

Digit: "As crazy as that sounds, it just might work."

Matt: "Hey, Buzz! Delete!"

Buzz and Delete run over to kids and Digit and grab Jackie and Matt

Jackie & Matt: "Hey! Quit it!"

Digit: "Buzz! Delete! Let them go! We want to help you!"

Buzz and Delete release Jackie and Matt

Delete (suspicious): "What do you mean, "Help us"?"

Matt: "We both want Inez out of the Grimm Wreaker, so why don't we combine our skills?"

Buzz and Delete talk together for a moment then nod together

Buzz: "Okay, we'll work with you."

Digit: "Wait a minute. You have to swear that you won't just capture and turn us over to Hacker the minute we rescue Inez."

Digit pulls out paper and pen, all sign

Buzz: "All right, now let's rescue an Earth-brat!"

SCENE THIRTEEN: GRIMM WREAKER

Hacker: "Inez! Fix me a sandwich, no crusts!

Inez (tiredly): "Yes Master."

Inez comes in with sandwich with crusts

Hacker (angrily): "I said, NO CRUSTS!"

Hacker presses button

Picture moves to window where Matt, Jackie, Digit, Buzz, and Delete are all looking in, jaws dropped as Inez lets out ear-splitting scream

Matt: "That's it. We're going in."

SCENE FOURTEEN: CONTROL CENTRAL

All have returned from gathering up Hacker clones

Slider: "We've gathered up all the Hacker clones Motherboard. We want to go to the Northern Frontier to help rescue Inez with Jackie, Matt and Digit!"

Motherboard: "Are you all sure about this? It will be very hard, and there could be more clones to round up."

Fluff: "The Cybersquad need us, and we are ready to help!"

All cheer

Motherboard: "All right. This portal will take you to where they are."

Portal appears, everyone runs in cheering

SCENE: GRIMM WREAKER

Hacker: "Your smoke is ruining the fresh air in here. Go outside, and don't come back until you've been thoroughly aired out!"

Inez: "Of course Master."

Hacker: "Wait. If you go too far from the remote, it won't get a good signal, and you could escape. I'll have to go with you!"

Inez sighs

Hacker: "Inez, fetch my coat."

Inez: "Yes Master."

SCENE FIFTEEN: OUTSIDE THE GRIMM WREAKER

Everyone arrives

Slider: "We've come to help!"

Matt: "Okay guys, but be quiet! Hacker will hear us."

Everyone quiets down

Jackie: "Listen, everybody. If we're quiet, we might be able to sneak on to the Grimm Wreaker!"

Creech: "Let's go!"

Everyone sneaks onto Grimm Wreaker

SCENE SIXTEEN: INSIDE GRIMM WREAKER

Matt: "Okay guys, when Hacker and Inez come in, we all jump out and tell him he's under arrest by order of Motherboard. Everyone got it?"

All nod

Matt: "Good. Let's go!"

Jackie: "Hacker's coming! Get to your places everyone!"

Everyone hides behind furniture/equipment

Hacker enters, followed closely by Inez

Hacker: "Finally, you've aired out! I just can't stand the smell of smoke, you know."

Everyone jumps out from hiding places

Jackie: "Freeze, Hacker!"

Matt: "You're under arrest by order of Motherboard!"

Jackie holds up squak with Motherboard on screen

Motherboard (on screen): "Release Inez now Hacker or you will pay the consequences!"

Hacker: "Oh? And who's going to make me? A couple of kids?"

Hacker laughs

Hacker: "Buzz! Delete! Capture them!"

No one moves

Hacker taps his foot impatiently

Hacker: "Buzz! Delete! I said: Capture them!"

Buzz and Delete emerge from crowd

Delete: "I'm sorry Hacker, but you fired us, remember?"

Buzz: "Meaning that we do not have to do what you tell us to anymore."

Delete: "We are working with them now."

Delete gestures to good guys

Buzz: "So in other words, no."

Jackie: "Give it up Hacker."

Hacker: "Arresting me might not be the best idea. If you haven't noticed, I have the power to hurt Inez whenever I want to. If you try to take me by force, my finger might just…slip."

Hacker puts his finger menacingly close to the Electrocute Button

All: "No!"

Hacker: "Oh don't worry, I won't hurt her…yet."

Matt: "You'll never get away with this Hacker!"

Hacker: "Perhaps you did not understand me."

Hacker presses button, beep sounds

Inez screams

Inez: "Don't…listen to…him!"

Inez collapses. Hacker rushes forward to grab her

Digit: "You get away from her!"

Digit dives and picks up remote with beak

Hacker: "Give that back, you cyber-turkey!"

Digit flutters around with remote in beak

Matt: "Give it up, Hacker."

Hacker: "I don't think so, for I have a back-up remote in the other room! I'll just go get it…"

Hacker leaves room

Matt: "Now's our chance!"

Matt runs forward, picks up Inez, and runs off with her in arms

Hacker emerges from room

Hacker: "Hey! Get back here!"

Hacker chases Matt around room

Digit grabs bottle of Hacker's wig gel and squirts it onto floor where Hacker is about to step

Hacker slips on wig gel

Hacker tries to get up, slips again and falls

Matt runs out door with Inez in armsHacker: "You can't escape me if there's no escape!"

Hacker presses button, hatch starts to closes

Buzz: "Hey, Dee Dee, don't you have the remote to the hatch?"

Delete: "Oh yeah!"

Delete pulls out remote and presses it

Hatch opens

Jackie: "Now Matt! Run!"

Matt runs with Inez

A portal appears a few feet away, Matt runs towards it

Hacker: "You're not going to get away that easily!"

Hacker trips, then grabs Matt's ankle

Matt falls, still holding Inez

Hacker stands up over Matt

Hacker: "Inez is my slave! And so are you!"

Matt throws Inez up into the air and into the portal

Hacker: "NO!"

Jackie, Digit, and everyone else run to tackle Hacker

Hacker runs back to the Grimm Wreaker and is followed by Buzz and Delete

Hacker: "You may have won this time, but this is not the last of The Hacker!"

Grimm Wreaker flies off

SCENE SEVENTEEN: CONTROL CENTRAL

Inez is asleep on a small bed. Jackie is putting a wet cloth on her forehead

Digit comes into room

Digit: "Hey Jacks. Motherboard wants to see us."

Victory music starts

Motherboard: "You did well, Cybermates."

Matt: "But Hacker got away!"

Motherboard: "That does not matter. You saved Cyberspace, and rescued Inez from Hacker's clutches. That is worth more than his capture."

Jackie: "You're right Motherboard. We did well."

SCENE EIGHTEEN: GRIMM WREAKER, LOST IN CYBERSPACE

Hacker: "What do you mean we're out of energy?"

Delete: "Well, you used up all the power with that collar-thingy!"

Hacker: "You dunsbuckets! Now we're stranded out here! AARGH!"

THE END


End file.
